He never thinks just acts
by scallisonlover
Summary: Just a one-shot about during the last blows of the giant war percy get's injuried because he always has to be the hero. Annabeth is there holding him in her arms . Hope you like it and review.


**I. DO. NOT. OWN. PJO. OR. PERCABETH** Sorry for misspelling I'm not perfect I know I missed some. There is profanity in this one the war against the giants. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

What Percy saw warmed his heart but also shattered it he could see some of his friends laying unconscious on the ground as others, like annabeth, fought alongside there parents taking on frightening giants. Percy suddenly felt everything slow down it seemed like he was in the middle of this chaos just watching as gods and demigods try to take out giants one at a time. As Percy turned he saw Zeus and porphyrin facing off, king of the gods vs king of the giants. As much as Zeus wouldn't have liked to admit it he was in a losing battle.

Suddenly something annabeth had warned percy about, when he and thalia were on opposite teams preparing to have a _friendly_ game, _"Electricity and water don't mix well sea-weed brain."_

With this thought in mind percy summoned as much water from the roo,m without taking anything his dad was using to defend himself. Zeus glanced at percy and they locked eyes right before zeus returned his focus on the giant king. But he understood what percy was planning to do. Quickly zues used his master bolt to throw porphyrion away from everybody else. As soon as he was a safe distance from everyone percy wrapped the water around porphyrion, before porphyrion could realize what was happening zeus used his master bolt and sent thousands of vaults into the water. The only flaw in the plan was percy could feel the vaults also but he ignored as much pain as he could so they could finish the giant off. It was working but then porphyrion began to struggle carefully percy pulled out riptide from his pocket and uncaped it. _conductor_.

Popped up in his head. He let the water consume his sword to let it shoot straight into porphyrion heart with the blade conducting the electricity straight into the giants heart. Porphyrin may have been made to withstand electricity but everything has their limits and porphyrion finally reached his as he fell to the floor before bursting into dust.

Everyone stopped demigods,gods,and giants all staring at percy who had just earned himself a new title porphyrion's slayer. But he wouldn't be able to cherish it because suddenly he collapsed. The gods took the distraction as a chance to quickly finish of the left over giants.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screeched racing towards him; instantly she turned it into a baseball slide to catch his head on her lap instead of the cold hard marble.

"Percy? Come on stay with me. Your okay. We're okay. We on percy just focus on me. Please percy." Annabeth spoke frantically percy smiled weakly at annabeth.

"Ann-annabeth I need- I need you.. to know...I love you. I've l-loved you since-since-" Percy didn't get to finish as electricity pulsed through him causing him to clench his jaw not wanting to scream out.

"Shh sea-weed brain you're not- you can't- die on me. Camp needs you,the gods need you, percy I need you so just shh you'll be okay." Annabeth said seemingly trying to convince herself more than percy as tears rolled down her face.

"Annabeth it's okay just- just tell me did-did you ever love me as..more than a friend." Percy asked weekly.

"I loved you so much percy- I still love you and i'm going to love you because you're gonna make it through this like you always do . You're gonna make it through this so I can yell and hit you for being so stupid and then you can make me laugh and it'll all be okay. Please percy please hold on I need you." Annabeth finished in a whisper as she leaned her forehead against his.

" Annabeth-gasp- I...I love you." With those last words percy went limp against annabeth.

"PERCY! NO!NO!NO! APOLLO! APOLLO! PLEASE! PERCY! DON'T FOR ME! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. Apollo appeared beside annabeth frantically searching through his bag for the potion of life. When he frantically pulled it out he poured the tube of glowing blue liquid into percy's mouth.

"Annabeth you have to kiss him now." Apollo said and immediately annabeth's lips connected with percy's cold blue lips. As she pulled she frantically searched for sighs of him breathing when she saw none she quickly looked at apollo.

"I-I don't understand-" Annabeth couldn't bear to hear the rest still not willing to give up her lips connected with percy's once again. _come on sea-weed brain please_. She thought as she continued the kiss. suddenly she felt percy's lips grow warmer and begin to move slowly against her frantic ones slowing her down to a pace he could keep up with. Annabeth smiled into the kiss with the knowledge that her sea-weed brain was back. Yes _her sea-weed brain,_ because after this there was no way she was ever letting him get 5 ft away from her. She felt his hand weakly lift up to gently cup her cheek. Slowly they pulled apart annabeth rested her forehead against his not wanting him to sit up.

"I thought I was supposed to kiss you wise-girl." Percy joked weakly. Annabeth burst out in laughter of relief and tears of happiness resting her head in the crook of his neck as everyone looked either excited or glad he was still breathing.

"Thank gods, I thought- I thought I lost you before I even got to really have you." Annabeth muttered into his neck. Rubbed her back soothingly as her silent tears fell on to his neck.

"Well i'm not gone yet so you may still have a chance. I mean i'll have to think about it i did just almost die." Percy said seriously. Annabeth immediately pulled away from him staring at him with hurt clear on her face. Everything about his face said he was serious until she looked in his eyes that held faint flickers of amusement in them. She shoved percy hard on the shoulder as she realized he was only joking.

"Of course you would joke about your own death sea-weed brain." Annabeth muttered as she wiped away any stray tears. Percy just shrugged then his face turned serious again this time his eyes held no sighs of mischief or amusement.

"Annabethh I meant what I said I love you, I've loved you for a long time." Percy spoke honestly

"I know and I love you too sea-weed brain." With that there lips crashed together at a fierce pace forgetting that they were on Mt. Olympus, forgetting their parents and the other gods were watching, forgetting they had just gone to war.

All they focused on was each other.


End file.
